gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting Royale Database updates (archive)
From 2007 to the release date of Fighting Royale 2, Fighting Royale Database, the website dedicated to information about the game and hosted by the game's chief developer Geo G., underwent a redesign and proceeded to show pieces of new information about the game at a rate of once every weekday. Each update provided by Geo G. to the site is reworded and reposted here. List of updates This list of updates covers all updates posted from August 6 to October 31. :For updates posted from November 1 to January 31, see Fighting Royale Database updates (archive 2). :For updates posted from February 1 to November 31, see Fighting Royale Database updates (archive 3). :For the updates since the US release, see Fighting Royale Database updates August *August 6: "The Basics": The site opened up with this basic description of how Fighting Royale-style gameplay looks like. Newly revealed for Fighting Royale 2 in this update was a redesign of the characters damage counters at the bottom of the screen, showing the character's facial portrait in addition to the universe symbol and health meter. *August 6: "Battle Arena": The site also opened up with a more in-depth description of the Battlefield stage seen previously in trailers. The stage's apparent Day/Night cycle was clarified and made official; it would follow its own cycle, rather than being dependent on the console internal clock. *August 6: "The Musicians": The site finally opened up with this initial Music update, which revealed ostensibly the complete list of video game musicians credited with contributing to the game. The eye-raising list of 36 separate musicians was characterized by Geo G. as one of the biggest musical gatherings in Gingo's entire history. The music for the Battle Arena stage was posted on the site, and it was revealed to be a rearrangement of Gingo Fighting Royale's "Menu" theme. *August 7: "Gabriel Garza": Gabriel was given his official section as a character, described as a "Veteran Fighter". Little new information was provided, apart from graphical updates and sceenshots of generic moves. *August 7: "Claire Jones": Claire Jones was given her official section as a character just like Gabriel, described as a "Veteran Fighter" by the site. Little new information was provided, but one notable occurrence in the update is that one of the screenshots features Claire aiming her Lemonade Missile while crouching. It was unclear at this point if this is simply how she poses now when she charges it, or if she could charge while crouching. *August 8: "Sticky Bomb": The first item showcased on the Database was the all-new Sticky Bomb. It is a variant on the Sensor Bomb from previous games which adheres to the characters themselves, and the ticking bomb was shown to be transferable between characters passing by each other. This item is effectively a "hot potato". *August 10: "Biri": Biri was given his official profile, categorized as a "Newcomer" by the site as opposed to the "Veteran Fighters" Gabriel and Claire. The only thing new revealed about him was a slight visual redesign. *August 10: "What's Super Special Mode?": The giant special moves seen in the previous trailers were officially classified as Super Special Mode, and the spherical items characters grab to be able to use them had their names revealed to be Special Ball. A character needs to grab only one Special Ball to perform a Super Special Mode. *August 13: "Gabriel: Super Special Mode": In this simultaneous update, Gabriel's Super Special Mode, the giant ice ball he was seen unleashing from the sky in the first trailer, was identified officially as The Big Bust. *August 14: "Moving and Shooting": The Lightgun item was shown to return from the first game, but more importantly a new mechanic that applies to this and any other projectile-based item was described as well. Characters can now move and jump around while using shooting items; before, characters were forced to remain immobile in a stationary x-position while using a shooting item like a Lightgun or a Lighting Ball. *August 15: "Cracker Bomb": Another new item called the Cracker Bomb was introduced. This cylindrical cannon launches projectiles at a regular rate that explode into gaudy fireworks. The Moving and Shooting mechanic applies to this weapon and the angle in which the fireworks shoot out. More coming soon! September Coming soon! October Coming soon! Category:Fighting Royale Category:Websites